


Sugar

by mmmm1na



Series: Pink Satin [3]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Lingerie, M/M, THEYRE DADS AND THEYRE IN LOVE, THEYRE MARRIEEEEEED rips my shirt off, tags for cute dad stuff because it kills the man, the foot job is so MILD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmm1na/pseuds/mmmm1na
Summary: Twenty years down the line, Ted finds the pair of pink panties Bill bought for him, tucked away in the back of the closet.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Series: Pink Satin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944403
Comments: 27
Kudos: 115





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! It was always my intention to do a three-part series with this idea, so it's... wow, the end of another journey! I have a lot of feelings about dads Bill and Ted. In this universe, they never marry the princesses and have been together since their early twenties.. ;-; sobs about it.
> 
> Shout out to all my friends and mutuals who have yelled with me about this idea, and everyone who comments and says they like my stuff ;-; I WRITE THIS FOR ALL OF U <3
> 
> If you haven't read the first two parts of this series, this definitely can stand alone, but I'm pretty sure you'll have more capital F Feelings if you read those first. Please enjoy! :)

Bill almost can’t believe his eyes when he sees the little strip of lace peeking past the waistband of Ted’s jeans.

It’s been a long time since he’s seen Ted wear anything like that so he can’t help but stare, eyes fixed on Ted’s back even after his loose t-shirt slips back down over the denim. He feels like he has that dumb look on his face that he gets whenever Ted does something effortlessly sexy- like hoisting one of the girls under his arm as a joke, or stretching after a long day, or when he throws his arm around the headrest of the passengers seat to look out the back window to reverse. It might be that Bill is easy for his husband, even after all these years, but Bill still maintains that Ted is one of the sexiest dudes he’s ever seen.

He gets caught staring into the middle distance, and Ted waves his hand in front of Bill’s face with a little smile until he snaps out of it, blinking a couple of times. Bill grins at him and hooks his fingers in Ted’s belt loops, tugging him until they’re pressed close.

“What’s up, dude?” Ted says, giggling and wrapping his arms around Bill’s shoulders.

“Did I see what I just think I saw, dude?” Bill asks, raising an eyebrow, and dips his fingers between Ted’s waistband and skin until he can feel soft lace against his fingertips. Ted flushes, secret and pink under his beard, but Bill has years and years of practice learning to look for it.

Ted nods, hair falling in his face, and his hands clench and release on Bill’s shirt. “I found them in a bag in the closet, when we were cleaning the other day? They look kind of silly on me now, though.”

“No way. You are still a _most_ bodacious babe, dude,” Bill says, incredulous, and keeps petting his fingertips over Ted’s skin, the secret slip of lace. Ted just shrugs and ducks his head, embarrassed in that way that’s been showing up more as they’ve gotten older, and Bill pushes his way into Ted’s space, tilting his head up to kiss him.

“Babe,” Bill murmurs, and Ted’s mouth opens under his as he gasps. “Babe, you’re so pretty. You’re always pretty. I’m gonna get down on my knees right now and show you- make you come all over your panties.”

Ted takes in a shaky breath, pressing his cock against Bill’s tummy where he’s starting to get hard, and is leaning back down for a kiss when they both hear the pattering of two sets of footsteps.

They’re on opposite sides of the kitchen island when Billie and Thea run in the room, goofing off and shoving each other as they come in for breakfast. Thankfully, neither of the girls question why Ted doesn’t move, front pressed tight against the counter as he says good morning, or why Bill doesn’t turn from in front of the coffee maker as Thea slips under his arm for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

Bill catches Ted’s eye and winks at him with a grin, and Ted grins back, ducking his head as he giggles. The girls look at each other for a second before shrugging- they’d long ago abandoned the notion of understanding their dads’ weirdness. There were some things just too difficult to untangle.

\---

Once the girls are piled onto the bus to middle school, Bill meanders back into the house to find Ted, absentmindedly thinking about how he wants to kiss him silly. He was so sweet at breakfast- rubbing his knuckles into Bill's thigh when he got up for more coffee, pressing a kiss to Thea's head, reading the old comics page with Billie over their eggs… it was all Bill could do to stop himself from kissing Ted right there. Ted caught him looking once or twice, rolling his eyes at Bill's smitten gaze, but was pleased and pink at the attention. 

Bill gets distracted cleaning up when he gets back in the house, picking up a shoe here and a magazine there, and is tidying up the kitchen when he hears the sound of guitar from the garage. The plan today was to practice and try to write a little, and it seemed as if Ted had already gotten a head start, so Bill makes his way to the garage-cum-music studio, humming a little tune along with Ted's playing. 

They jam out for a while, Bill totally forgetting the morning until Ted crouches to futz with his pedal board, changing some of the outputs. There it is again- the sweet white strip of lace, peeking out from between his shirt and jeans. It's not a bright white anymore, grey and dull with age and many washes, but Bill still recognizes those sweet rose pink panties he bought for Ted in their twenties. How they've survived all these years, no one knows, but Bill isn't going to question it.

When Ted comes back to sit on the couch, plucking out the melody they were working on, Bill can't help himself. He goes to grab the neck of Ted’s guitar, and Ted looks up at him, confused, but lets Bill pull his guitar over his head. Bill settles in Ted’s lap, and Ted flushes even as his hands come up automatically to hold Bill's hips, squeezing as he settles.

"I don't wanna write right now, dude," Bill murmurs into Ted's ear, pressing his hips down, and hears Ted take in a sharp breath. "I wanna see how pretty you look in those panties."

Ted makes a little noise in his throat, nosing into Bill's neck as his hips push up, but he giggles out, "You're such a horn dog, dude. We just made love last night."

Bill shrugs, pushing his hands under Ted’s shirt, rubbing his palms up until he can squeeze Ted’s tits, and groans out, “I can’t help it, you’re too sexy.”

Ted gasps and tilts his head so he can catch Bill’s mouth in a kiss, petting his palms over his back to pull Bill close. They make out and rub against each other for a minute, Bill squeezing Ted’s tits as he grinds down, licking over Ted’s tongue until he's gasping.

“C’mon, babe, let me see,” Bill says softly against Ted’s lips, and Ted nods, cheeks pink and breathing heavy.

Bill flops back on the couch, giggling as Ted crawls on top of him to press kisses to his cheeks and neck, and they get distracted by kissing again, pressing against each other. Ted grips Bill’s thigh in his hand, hooking it over his hip before petting down and then up over his flank, pushing his shirt up so their tummies are pressed together. Bill loves how solid and warm Ted feels above him, pressing down against him as they kiss, and he can’t help but drag his hands heavily down Ted’s back to squeeze his ass, pushing his other thigh between Ted's legs. Ted moans into his mouth, grinding his hips down before he goes up on his forearms, panting, and Bill worms his hands between them to undo the zip and button of Ted’s jeans. He wiggles his fingers in and groans at the feeling of the satin over Ted’s cock, hot and hard under the silky fabric.

“I didn't realize how much I missed these,” Bill moans, squeezing a little just to make Ted shiver. “You’re so hot, Ted, I want you all the time, but these panties… you’re something else, dude.”

Ted leans back down to kiss Bill hard, hips flexing as he pushes against Bill’s hand, and Bill moans as the movement pushes his knuckles into his own cock where it’s straining in his jeans. He squeezes his thigh where it's wrapped around Ted’s hip and lets himself be kissed, loving the way Ted’s beard scratches at his skin.

Bill finally slips his hand out of Ted's pants to hook his fingers in the waistband, tugging until the denim slides down over Ted's hips, and then palms Ted's ass with a groan, loving the way the satin is pressing into the fullness of his skin. The panties are a little small now, and when Ted lifts himself up a little so Bill can look, Bill can't help but groan again, squeezing at Ted's hips.

The elastic of the undies is cutting in a little everywhere, making all the soft parts of Teds hips become more pronounced. Bill doesn't know where to touch, squeezing his ass, his love handles, his thighs. Ted's cock is straining at the front of the panties too, head already poking out of the lacy waistband, red and wet and begging to be touched, held tight to Ted's tummy by how small the pink underwear is now.

" _Ted_ ," Bill moans, and Ted gasps and shakes over him, cock twitching at the way Bill's running his hands over him, aroused and _most_ reverent. 

Ted shifts his weight into one elbow so he can use his other hand to try to wrestle Bill's jeans open, and Bill eventually helps once his brain catches up. Their hands bump but they get Bill's pants unbuttoned and unzipped, and he lifts his hips a little so he can push them down with his boxers, freeing his cock to lay against his stomach.

"C'mon, c'mere beautiful," Bill murmurs, and Ted presses back down on top of him with a desperate noise, both of them gasping out little moans when their cocks rub together through the satin. It's just as good as Bill remembers it, silky smooth and heavenly, the hot hardness of Ted's dick perfect where it's pressed against his. Ted leaves a trail of kisses up Bill's neck, moving across his jaw and cheek before kissing him deeply. Bill always feels like he's going to get lost in it, the feeling of Ted's tongue pushing against his, the single-minded way his husband kisses, like all his focus is on Bill alone. He moans and clutches at Ted's back, pushing his hips up.

"They're okay, right?" Ted says when he finally pulls back, still nervous, and Bill knows what he's looking for.

"They're perfect, dude, _you're_ perfect, so beautiful," Bill murmurs, punctuating his words with kisses. Ted sighs and presses his hips down, riding Bill's thigh as he presses their cocks together. 

"They're not… I don't look bogus, right? They're not too small?" Ted says, pressing his face to Bill's neck. He can feel how hot Ted's cheek is where it's pressed against his skin.

Bill shakes his head, hands flexing on Ted's ass just to feel the way the satin slides and bunches in his grip, and Ted's hips jerk as the fabric rubs against him. "Babe, all I want to do today is take you to bed and get you off over and over, have you ride my face until you come, play with you until your panties are soaking wet, god, _Ted."_

Ted moans and presses against Bill, again and again, and Bill's hands just clutch at him to help pull him down. Ted presses a wet kiss against the curve of Bill's shoulder and then keeps sucking, working on leaving a mark, and the stinging pleasure makes Bill's hips twitch up as he moans. The way Ted is pressing down against him is leaving him breathless, his solid body making Bill gasp, the way he's moving _most_ erotic. The twitching of his hips as he presses their cocks together and rides Bill's thigh, the way his ass clenches under Bill's palms, the sweat making their tummies stick and slide together- Bill feels like he's going to shake apart with how good it is.

Bill's fingers catch under the lacy waistband and he pulls the fabric accidentally, making it tighten against Ted's cock and rub against his hole. Ted moans against Bill's neck, shuddering as his hips twitch, so Bill does it again as he presses up.

He's close, always easy when Ted is moaning breathlessly in his ear, moving on top of him as he chases his pleasure, and he pulls and presses and tugs at the panties to help him get there- until suddenly, there's a harsh _riiiip!_ and Bill's fingers are slipping through a hole in the satin that wasn't there a second ago.

"Oh, _heinous_ , dude I'm sorry," Bill gasps out, and Ted just shakes his head, still pressing his hips down.

"It's fine, it's, _aah,_ it's fine, Bill, I wanna-" Ted moans, and Bill clutches at his hips, pressing up against him, tilting his head to catch Ted's lips in a kiss.

Ted moans high in the back of his throat, little gasping noises vibrating against Bill's mouth as his hips twitch, and Bill finally feels the hot wet heat of Ted's cum between their bellies. He keeps pressing little kisses to Ted's lips, unable to stop looking at Ted, the way his mouth is open and wet as he gasps through the aftershocks. Bill's cock is still hard between them, so close to coming, so he takes himself in hand once Ted comes down. Ted lifts his hips a little, panting as he watches Bill strip his cock, and Bill can't believe how lucky he is as he looks up at Ted, red in the face and a little sweaty, panties all out of place and covered in cum. 

Bill's orgasm hits him quickly after that, making him grunt as he comes all over his fist, hips twitching as he gasps. Ted settles back onto Bill to press a kiss to his mouth, sweet and lovely and soft, and they lay there touching and kissing each other until Bill's hands slide back over Ted's ass, feeling how large the rip actually is. 

"I'm sorry I ripped your panties, dude," Bill says, feeling awful; more than half of the waistband had separated from the satin. "That was _most_ egregious, I should have been more careful."

Ted shrugs and presses a kiss to Bill's cheek, his long hair tickling and making Bill giggle. "It's ok, they're so old, dude, the elastic was basically gone."

Bill sighs, tilting his head for another kiss before he softly replies, "I'm gonna buy you some new ones, okay? I'm gonna get you so many cute new pairs, so you can wear them whenever you want."

Ted presses his face to Bill's shoulder and shrugs, sliding a little into the space between Bill and the couch cushions, and they wiggle a little until Ted is sandwiched between Bill and the couch, face tucked away against Bill's skin. Sometimes, Ted likes to be hidden away like this, when he's feeling vulnerable or sad, so Bill just presses a kiss to his jawline and waits, petting his hand down Ted's flank and back up. 

"You don't have to buy me any more, it's okay," Ted says quietly.

"Why not?"

Ted doesn't say anything for a bit, and Bill gets a weird thread of worry worming its way through him- maybe Ted hadn't actually enjoyed wearing the underwear. The thought that he was doing it just for Bill… it makes him feel heinous, that he would miss something so vital about his best friend, his _partner_.

"Maybe it's a sign, dude, that they ripped. Like, that I shouldn't try to wear them again." Ted's voice is so small and sad, tucked between Bill's cheek and shoulder, it makes Bill ache a little.

"Did you… do you not like wearing them? Did you not like what we just did?" Bill asks, words choking him, and Ted pulls up quickly to look Bill in the eyes, shaking his head so quick his hair goes everywhere.

"No, no, of course not. I loved it, I _love_ it, I love the way you make me feel when I wear them, it's-" Ted cuts himself off, looking almost desperate, and Bill can't help but kiss him, petting his hand back up over Ted's chest to stroke over his cheek.

"Then what's up, dude? I wanna spoil you," Bill says, so soft, and Ted's face twists miserably.

"I just wanna… I want to be a good dad, Bill. I don't want to- I'm already so- I just want to be _better_ , Bill. I wanna be _good_ ," Ted says, voice almost sounding like he's pleading, and Bill feels so many things all at once, anger and sadness and the need to protect all surging through him and making his belly twist.

"You _are_ a good dad, Ted, you're so good. You're the _best_ ," Bill says passionately, still stroking Teds cheek. "The girls love you so much. _I_ love you so much."

Ted still looks miserable, so Bill continues, asking softly, "Why do you think wearing stuff like this makes you a bad dad, dude?"

Ted shrugs, mouth twisting, and Bill thinks he knows. He curses Ted's dad for yet another idea he implanted in his son's mind, making Ted feel like he's not worth something that makes him feel special, something that makes him feel pretty, makes him feel wanted and _loved_. Bill presses a kiss to Ted's forehead, and then his brow, his cheekbone, his nose, until he's kissing Ted all over his face and Ted is giggling under him, finally cracking a smile.

"It's just another thing, you know?" Ted finally says as his giggles peter out. "Another thing that makes me not a 'normal' dad. When will it be… too many things, you know?"

"I don't know what things you're talking about, because the only things I know about are the things that make you Ted," Bill says seriously, and Ted looks up at him, eyes big and wet. "And all those things are excellent, Ted. They make you my bodacious colleague, my most triumphant friend… my _husband,_ dude."

Ted blinks up at him, face twisting a little with emotion, and Bill presses back down over him as Ted wraps his arms around Bill to squeeze him tightly. 

“I love you, dude,” Ted says, voice wavering where his face is pressed into Bill’s neck. 

“I love you too, dude,” Bill says softly, squeezing Ted back just as tight. “I’m gonna buy you so many pretty things, Ted. You deserve to have things that make you feel beautiful.”

Ted just nods, and Bill feels the soft press of his lips against his skin before he hears him whisper, soft and hopeful, “ _excellent_.”

\---

It just takes a single trip to Victoria's Secret to realize that Bill wants to try a different approach this time around. They're not living off of Pretzels and Cheese money anymore; he can afford more than five for twenty panties, especially if they might rip on him the first time he gets a little rough. 

He's able to hit the jackpot as he browses the internet, finding a website that has the price point and quality he's looking for, and he may lose an afternoon while Ted is with the girls at the park after school, browsing for the perfect stuff. He realizes pretty quickly that he actually needs Ted's measurements, that holding his hands out with a wish and a prayer won't work this time, so he bookmarks all his favorites in a secret folder and gets started on dinner.

They have a tape measure somewhere, because Billie's really taken a shine to sewing and making super bodacious alterations to her clothes, so the next evening Bill knocks on her door while she's working on homework. She grins at him, delighted at the unusual interruption, and he waits until she motions him into the room before coming to stand next to her and presses a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Hey, little Bee," he says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he peers at her papers. "What're you working on?"

" _Ugh,_ history, dad. So _boring_ ," Billie groans, knocking her head into his side. "It's so much more excellent when you and dad are telling us the stories." 

Bill nods, eyebrows drawing up and mouth twisting as he agrees, and laughs when he sees a look on her face that he's seen on Ted's a million times before, so bummed out. "I'll look at the book with dad once you're done and see if we can figure out a more fun way to tell the story, okay?"

Billie nods, hair rusting against Bill's hip, and pulls away to rest her head on her hand, wiggling her pencil as she looks back down at her textbook. When Bill doesn't leave, she raises an eyebrow at him and asks, "did you need something, dad?"

"Do you have a tape measure I could borrow?" Bill asks, hoping she doesn't notice the little spots of pink on his cheeks.

"Yeah, of course," she says with a grin and a nod, hair whipping around her face, and she clambers over to her bookshelf. It's just as crammed with things as the rest of her room, figures and comics and CDs and stuffed animals. Bill is sometimes shocked she can find anything, but then he remembers how he and Ted could always dig out something they hadn't seen in a year, tucked away in some corner or box. He smiles to himself; Billie sure is their daughter, alright. 

She digs and rustles through a bursting box, covered in paper and fabric, until she holds up a tangled tape measure with a triumphant cry. Bill laughs and thanks her, and she grins as she hands it over.

“What are you measuring, daddio?” Billie asks as she sits back down at her desk, and now Bill _really_ hopes that she can’t see the flush on his cheeks.

“Just a present for your dad,” Bill says, thinking fast. “I need to measure some of his old band memorabilia for frames.”

“Cool!” Billie says, but already is turning back to her homework, bored by her dads in love. Bill smiles and presses another kiss to her head.

“Bring me your textbook later so me and dad can look at it, okay?” Bill asks from the doorway, and Billie waves him off. 

Ted’s laying on the couch watching something when Bill comes out to the living room, and when he reaches his arms out towards him, Bill goes gladly, settling down with his head on Ted’s chest. _The measurements can wait ‘till tomorrow_ , Bill thinks, stroking over the hot skin of his husband’s belly, feeling the way his body shakes as he laughs.

\---

He catches Ted the next morning as he’s packing the girls lunches, cutting the crusts off their sandwiches and drawing little hearts on their bananas, and wraps the tape measure around his hips.

“What’re you doing, dude?” Ted asks, absentmindedly, counting so neither of their daughters has more grapes than the other.

“Nothing,” Bill says, marking down the measurement on his little piece of paper before sliding the tape up to Ted’s waist. Ted glances over his shoulder at Bill, and then down at the tape, confused.

“Are you measuring me, dude?” 

“No,” Bill responds, worming his hands into Ted’s armpits to measure his chest, and Ted giggles, squirming in a _most_ distracting manner. Bill gets the final measurement and tickles Ted a little as he pulls the tape away, kissing him on the back of the neck and wrapping his arms around his waist in a hug.

“Should I give the girls oreos or twizzlers for dessert, dude?” Ted asks, squeezing Bill’s forearm where it’s pressed over his tummy.

“Twizzlers, duh,” Bill responds, and Ted nods, packing in two twizzlers to each lunchbox. He takes out a fifth and eats half of it, chewing as he passes the other half over his shoulder for Bill to grab between his teeth, and they giggle at each other, conspirators in the warm morning sunlight.

\---

Bill places the order the same day he measures Ted, but his patience is tested as he has to wait until the following week for the package to arrive. The girls are going on a field trip and have plans to sleep over at a friend’s house, so even though Ted is chaperoning the trip and it would be easier to have the girls stay home, the two of them agree wholeheartedly when the girls ask. A night alone is a rare thing, and something Bill plans to take advantage of. 

When the package arrives, Bill has to stuff it away in the closet before Ted sees it, only able to find a chance to look while Ted is out at the store grabbing stuff for the field trip the next day. He takes out the bubble wrap and the packing slip, but when he finds the rest of the package wrapped in tissue paper he decides to leave it as is, as much as he wants to touch all the silky things this very instant. He can touch when he gives them to Ted later, he thinks, and puts them in his dresser drawer.

After dinner, when the girls are supposed to be grabbing stuff for their overnight stay, Bill is cleaning up in the kitchen when he hears a soft, sniffly whine of _“daddy”_ from the living room, followed by Ted’s low voice. Bill peeks out of the kitchen, worried, and sees Thea climbing on to Ted’s lap where he’s on the couch in front of the television. Billie is too big to sit in their laps anymore, having shot up like a weed like Ted did, but Thea takes after Bill, and is still tiny enough to curl up against Ted’s chest as he wraps his arms around her. 

“What’s up, kiddo?” Ted asks quietly, petting over her curls, and she just pushes her face into his neck, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“I don’t _wanna_ go to the sleepover,” Thea says, voice wavering and small, sounding close to tears. “Bea likes Billie more than me… she only invited me because we’re sisters.”

Ted makes a noise in the back of his throat, rumbling out a negative as he pets over their daughter’s back. “I’m sure that’s not true, little dude. Billie was just saying how excited she was that the three of you were going to hang out, because you had that game that needed three people, remember?”

“But that's _Billie_ , daddy,” Thea whines, wiping at her face as tears start to fall, and Ted makes soft, shushing noises as he pulls her close. “Billie always makes sure that everyone asks me to come, but no one ever _invites_ me.”

She starts to cry in earnest, and Ted just rocks her back and forth, making soothing noises and holding her. Bill knows that Ted sometimes doesn’t know what to say in situations like this, but that Ted is thinking hard right now, cogs turning to try to figure out how to comfort their daughter. Bill’s about to go out and see if he can help, when Billie pops her head in from the other side of the living room, looking concerned.

“Thea, what’s wrong?” Billie asks quietly, sitting down on the couch next to her sister and her dad, and puts her hand on Thea’s leg.

Thea just shakes her head, clutching tightly to Ted’s neck, so Ted says softly, “Thea’s worried that your friend Bea might… not be as excited to see her as she is to see you.”

“Thea! That’s silly!” Billie says, matter of fact, and pats Thea on the knee. “Bea said specifically that she wanted you to come, too!”

“But she only said that because _you_ asked her to invite me,” Thea whines, and Billie shakes her head.

“No way, dude, she said ‘make sure you invite Thea too, I want to show her my new comic books!’” Billie exclaims, and Thea picks her head up off Ted’s shoulder, wiping her face as she starts to look a little hopeful.

“No way?” She asks quietly, and Billie nods, hair flying around her face. 

“Yes way, dude!” Billie says. “And we have to play that new game! _And_ I wouldn’t go if Bea was forced to invite you, that's bogus. I only want to be friends with people who like you, too.”

Bill smiles from where he’s leaning against the doorframe, a warmth diffusing through him at his daughter’s words. Ted throws his arm around Billie with a _c’mere, you_ and hugs both the girls at once, making them giggle and complain as they try to worm out of his arms, and Bill knows Ted’s feeling it too, that deep, unending love for their girls.

Thea’s tears have dried up at Billie’s words, and they run giggling to their bedrooms to keep packing their backpacks, but not before they let Ted kiss them both on the cheek, whining about how his beard tickles. After they run back upstairs, Ted sighs and melts back into the couch, running his hands through his hair, and Bill is caught for a moment by the sight of his wide, strong shoulders and big hands.

He shuffles over, footsteps announcing his presence, and Ted turns to look at him over the back of the couch, smiling a little and tilting his head up when Bill leans over to press a kiss to his lips.

“You’re so good with them, Ted,” Bill says softly, and Ted shrugs, going pink in the cheeks. He tries to let his hair fall forward, but Bill cups his face and presses a deeper kiss to Ted’s mouth, nose pressing tightly to Ted’s cheek.

“I’m just trying my best,” Ted says, sounding almost desperate, and Bill kisses him again, and again, until they’re both breathless and pink.

“I have something special for you tonight,” Bill says, unable to hold it in any longer, and is rewarded by the sweet look of surprise on Ted's face.

“What is it?” Ted asks, lips curling in a grin, hand coming up to hold Bill’s wrist.

“You’ll see,” Bill says mischievously, smirking, and Ted blushes bright pink. Bill leans back in for a kiss- how is he supposed to resist?

\---

Bill is practically vibrating with excitement by the time they get home from dropping off the girls, and when they get in the house he pushes Ted up against the wall in the foyer, going up on his tip-toes to kiss his husband passionately. Ted groans and wraps his arms around Bill, kissing him back until they’re both breathless and pink, and Bill can’t help but grin brightly.

“Are you really so excited to have sex, dude?” Ted asks, voice wavering on a laugh, and Bill laughs, squeezing Ted tightly.

“I told you I have a surprise, didn’t I?” Bill says, sliding his hands down to cup Ted’s ass to squeeze, and Ted giggles and squirms. "But yeah, always. I'm always excited to make love to you, dude."

Ted flushes red, a tender look coming over his face before he presses a passionate kiss to Bill's lips. Bill kisses back for a moment before pushing him towards the stairs and up to the bedroom, hands lingering on his hips, squeezing and rubbing until Ted is panting with it. Bill had set out the little tissue paper packages before they left, so when they go into the bedroom, Ted sees them immediately and stops in the doorway.

Bill pets up over Ted’s back and around to his tummy, unable to keep his hands off of his husband, and nudges his face into his shoulder as he murmurs, “I got you some things.”

Ted covers Bill’s hands with his own and squeezes before asking, softly, “Pretty things?”

Bill nods, pressing a kiss to the back of Ted’s neck, just able to reach over the sagging collar of his shirt. “So pretty, dude. Just like you.”

Ted stands there for another moment before lurching forward awkwardly, pulling Bill with him until they’re sitting on the bed, and Bill slides close so he can wrap his arms around Ted’s waist, pressing kisses to the point of his shoulder. Ted holds the first package in his hand for a second, running his fingers over the crinkly tissue paper before carefully untying the ribbon and unsticking the tape. 

A pile of silky panties falls out into Ted’s lap, beautiful pinks and reds and purples, lace panels and tiny elastic waistbands and little bows, and Bill watches Ted’s face as he picks each pair up. He has this little happy smile on his face, eyebrows raised as he pets over the silky fabric, and Bill can’t tear his eyes away.

“They’re so different than the ones you got me when we were younger,” Ted says softly, playing with one pair that has multiple strips of elastic for the hip panels, and Bill thinks about how they’ll make Ted’s hips look, chubbing up a little in his jeans.

“Yeah, there’s so many different styles now,” Bill says, petting over Ted’s tummy as he starts to get turned on. “I didn’t get you any that are too tiny, though. I wanted you to be comfortable.”

Ted makes an agreeable noise, petting over a pink pair that’s Bill’s favorite, so similar to the pair he ripped the other day, before setting them aside to open the next package. This one gives Bill deja-vu with the way the pink teddy spills out, fabric silky and beautiful, so much higher quality than the one he had given Ted before. There are layers of pink for the skirt now, frilly and sweet, and Bill can already imagine the way it will flow around Ted’s hips. Bill is close enough to feel Ted’s sharp gasp as it falls across his hands, and Bill presses another kiss to Ted’s shoulder, bringing his knee up on the bed behind Ted’s back so he can press closer.

“I don’t know what happened to the other one, dude,” Ted says, softly. “But I missed it.”

Bill nods, rubbing his palm over Ted’s thigh and towards his inseam, squeezing, and Ted turns to press a kiss to Bill’s mouth, deep and lingering, pressing his tongue against Bill’s with a little noise. Bill feels so hot and turned on, wanting to touch Ted all over, and he presses his cock against Ted’s hip as they kiss, moaning softly as Ted pets over his neck and down his chest, squeezing a little.

“There’s one more thing,” Bill gasps out when they finally break apart with a wet noise, but Ted shrugs, pressing back in to push Bill down to the bed, crawling between his legs to kiss him hard. Bill moans, wrapping his arms around Ted as he rubs their hips together, and he lets himself be kissed for a minute, thorough and hot.

“Ted, _Ted_ ,” Bill giggles as he feels Ted moves to plant little kisses down his neck, sucking the spot he left last week, and Bill gasps. “Dude, I wanna- I wanna see you wear them, _please_.”

Ted props himself up onto his elbows, mouth red and wet, and Bill cranes his neck up for another kiss before falling back to the bed, unable to resist. Ted grins suddenly, bright and wide, so giddy that Bill can’t help but smile back, and they giggle at each other even as Ted leans down to press another kiss against Bill’s lips.

“You’re spoiling me, dude,” Ted says, hoisting himself up off of Bill so they can sit up again, and Bill just shrugs as he plasters himself to Ted’s side again. He reaches for the last package, a little curl of anxiety in his belly, and he rubs his cheek against Ted’s shoulder.

“You deserve it,” Bill says plainly. “This one… if you don’t like it, I can return it. I just… I saw it, and… well, you know.”

Ted feels the package, brow furrowing when he finds it to have angles and hard parts as opposed to just squishy, soft fabric. He carefully undoes the ribbon and tape again, always so careful, and his eyes widen when he sees the harness, soft pink with silver buckles. 

“They’re making more of this stuff, now, for like-” Bill stammers, stumbling over his words, “for not kinky stuff. Just for, y’know, a bit of… whatever, something different.”

Ted is bright red when Bill finally looks up at his face, but he’s rubbing the supple leather between his fingers, and Bill reaches out to touch. It’s soft all over, and the edges aren’t hard so they won't cut into Ted’s skin painfully. Bill can picture how it’ll look on Ted, having seen the photo on the model, but he can only imagine what it looks like to Ted, just a mass of straps and buckles.

“Here, let me hold it up so you have a better idea,” Bill suggests, and Ted passes it over. “It’s not too bad, I swear.”

Bill untangles it and holds it up by the strap that goes around Ted’s neck, and then it looks more real and less scary- they can see where Ted’s tits will go, the way the straps will cut across his stomach and over his hips, curling between his legs to frame his cock, the garters hanging off the front and back. Ted tugs on one of them absentmindedly, face still pink, and Bill leans in to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“What do you think?” Bill asks softly, lowering his arms, and Ted takes the harness out of his hands.

“I’ll try it,” Ted says, matter of fact. “I never thought I’d like wearing the teddy until you bought it for me. I trust you.”

Bill gets a surge of feeling, love and affection for his husband, and presses a kiss to Ted’s face, and then another, and another, until Ted is pink from giggling, dropping the harness to wrap his arms around Bill’s shoulders.

“You’re gonna look so good, babe, so beautiful,” Bill murmurs, rubbing down Ted’s chest to grip his hips, looking into Ted’s eyes. “Gonna make your tits look so good, your hips, your legs, your cock in those perfect pink panties… I can’t wait to make you feel so good. Not gonna be able to keep my hands off of you.”

Ted swallows and kisses Bill again before pulling away, breathing heavily. Bill reaches out to him but Ted bats at his hands with a grin, and gathers up all his gifts, giggling as Bill keeps trying to catch him playfully. “I’m gonna try them on. Stay out here, I wanna surprise you.”

Bill swallows and nods, transported back twenty years ago for just a second, and settles back onto his elbow on the bed, touching himself over his jeans. He smirks and licks over his bottom lip when Ted’s eyes linger on his hand, and he slides his palm over his belly to ruck his shirt up before rubbing back over himself. When he raises an eyebrow, Ted rolls his eyes with a huff and carries his things into the master bath, and Bill flops back onto the bed, covering his face with his hands and sighing out a long breath before he grins, giddy and excited. How did he get so _lucky_?

Ted is quiet for a while, Bill only hearing the faintest rustling from behind the door, when finally, Ted calls out quietly, “Bill, it’s tangled.”

“Do you need my help?” Bill asks, getting off the bed to walk over to the door. He sees the stockings he ordered and forgot about on the floor, having fallen out of one the packages, and he grabs them on his way.

“Yes, but I don’t want you to see yet,” Ted responds, sounding _most_ disappointed. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I can… uh…” Bill tries to think, distracted by the thought of Ted in the lingerie, arousal still making his cock sensitive in his pants. Then, it hits him, and he exclaims, “I can close my eyes, dude!”

Ted is silent for a moment. “How can you help me if you can’t see, dude?”

“I’ll just feel, it’ll be fine,” Bill says, and with a laugh, adds, “I’ve been told I’m good with my hands.”

He hears Ted laugh, and then say, “Alright, close your eyes.”

Bill closes his eyes, tucking the stockings package in the back of his waistband for safekeeping, and when he hears the click of the door opening, he puts out his hand for Ted to take and gets pulled into the bathroom. The light gets brighter behind his eyelids, but he doesn’t open just eyes, just drags his hands up Ted’s arm to his neck, petting over the skin he knows almost as well as his own.

It only takes a touch to know Ted is wearing the harness, and Bill has to take a fortifying breath, having expected Ted to put on the familiar teddy to start with. The soft leather strap loops around Ted’s neck, but it’s twisted, so Bill gently runs his fingers under it and down towards Ted’s chest. He gets to where the strap splits to outline Ted’s tits, and he runs his fingers down and under them, feeling the way Ted’s skin spills over. Bill can’t help it, he pets his fingertips lightly over Ted’s nipples, just to hear him draw in a harsh breath, and then continues, following the straps behind Ted’s back and then back around his front, following each crisscross of the leather.

He feels how tight Ted’s breath is, shaky as Bill drags his fingers lightly over his skin, and Bill feels it too, the pull of teasing arousal. He can feel Ted’s presence, feel the warmth and solid feeling of him being there, close enough to touch, each inch of his skin that Bill maps out telling him a little more about how sexy his husband looks. Bill can only imagine how pink Ted’s face is under his beard, the way his mouth is open as he pants, and Bill can’t help but step closer until he can feel the wash of Ted’s breath on his face.

Bill has to undo a buckle to untwist the line of one strap, but he eventually gets to the straps that sweep down the line of Ted’s hip and between his legs. He carefully pets over Ted’s sensitive skin, feeling the heat of his hard cock, feeling a little tease of the silky panties. Ted’s shivering occasionally now, gasping at the touch of Bill’s fingers, and the silence in the room is intense and intimate, making Bill feel hot and turned on, cock half hard in his jeans.

Bill pets over Ted’s inner thighs with his fingertips, feeling the little hairs and the lacy edge of the panties, before flattening his palms against Ted’s thighs and dragging his hands up to cup Ted’s tits, squeezing. Ted finally moans, soft and breathless as he holds on to Bill’s wrists, and Bill’s brow furrows as he pants.

“I forgot, I ordered stockings for you, too,” Bill murmurs, rubbing over Ted’s nipples. “Can I put them on you?”

“Yeah,” Ted says, voice raspy and deep, and Bill sighs and goes to his knees on the bathmat, dragging his hands down Ted’s legs.

“Still want me to keep my eyes shut?” Bill asks, a little cheeky, and hears Ted shift before he feels a touch on his face, and Bill turns his head to press a kiss to Ted’s palm.

“A little longer,” Ted says softly, and Bill shivers. “Give me the package, I’ll open them for you.”

Bill grabs the small pack out of the waistband of his jeans and hands it over before going back to touching Ted’s legs, dragging his hands over the soft skin of his inner thighs to his rough knees, the curve of his calves and the hair on his shins. It feels heightened with his eyes closed, and he feels the pull of each of his breaths as Ted opens the package, the sticking of the tape and the rip of the plastic loud. Suddenly, it becomes too much, so aware of Ted’s body right there but unable to see it.

“Can I see, _please_ , babe,” Bill groans out, soft in the silence of the room. “Please let me see how sexy you are, I can’t take it.”

Bill hears Ted shift as he bends over, touching Bill's shoulder and then petting down his arm to his hand. He presses the silky stockings into Bill's grip before he says, softly, "alright, open your eyes."

Bill's eyelids flutter open, squinting in the bright light of the bathroom, but at the sight of Ted above him, leaning on the sink, he can't stop staring. 

The pink harness squeezes Ted in the most perfect ways, lines of the leather making his soft waist and hips and tits look even softer, spilling over and teasing Bill to touch. His cock is hard in the pink panties, pushing against the satin and making his bush peek out the sides, and Bill can't help himself, he pushes forward to press his face against Ted's crotch, breathing in as Ted moans above him. He drops the stockings on the floor and slides his hands up Ted's legs to his waist, squeezing as he nuzzles his nose in, and Ted's hands come down to clutch at his shoulders, curling in on himself as he gasps.

"The- the _stockings,_ " Ted says softly, but he makes a small noise when Bill opens his mouth to breathe hotly over the silky fabric.

"I know, _I know_ ," Bill groans out, and he breathes one more time before peeling himself away to sit back on his haunches. He reaches down to open his jeans, staring up at Ted desperately, and pulls his cock out through the slit of his boxers for some relief. He wants to just sit here at Ted's feet, looking up at him and jerking himself until he comes, but he makes himself take his hand off his cock and finally pays attention to the silky stockings he dropped.

They're sweet and sheer and so soft, a nude seam running up the back from the heel, and Bill gently rolls and bunches them until he can slip the first one on Ted's foot. He unrolls and pulls it up Ted's leg, fastening the first garter and then the next, teasing the sensitive skin of Ted's thighs with his fingertips just to make him gasp. He runs his palms back down Ted's leg when he's done, squeezing his calf, and looks up at Ted, feeling desperately turned on as Ted looks down at him. They pause, panting, and Ted presses his stocking foot to Bill's dick, gently rubbing the arch against his cockhead.

Bill gasps, clutching at Ted's leg as his hips twitch up, and Ted presses harder, biting his lip as Bill moans. It feels wonderful, the smooth slide of the stocking rubbing against his tip where he's just a little wet, the curl of Ted's toes as he slides his foot down and back up. Bill presses up against it, clutching at Ted's calf, and presses his face to Ted's thigh as he rubs at Bill's cock. Bill takes it back, he doesn't want to just sit at Ted's feet and jerk off- he wants to come like this, Ted rubbing him with his foot, on his knees and desperate, watching the way Ted's cock twitches in front of his face, pulling at his silky panties.

" _Ted_ ," Bill moans, gasping as Ted presses harder against him, rubbing right under the head of his cock. "Ted, you're gonna make me come."

"You don't want to come?" Ted asks, voice shaky with arousal. "You can't fuck me, I have to walk around a lot tomorrow. I can make you come like this, if you want." 

Bill feels like his brain is flying out of his ears, so it takes him a second to process, surprised by Ted's coherency. He gasps, hips twitching up again, and moans, "Your thighs, dude, let me fuck your thighs."

Ted makes a shaky noise and cards his fingers through Bill's hair, making him look up; Ted looks so flushed and turned on, hair hanging in his face, lips red and wet- Bill wants to kiss him _most_ heinously. He lets go of his iron grip on Ted's leg with some difficulty, and lets Ted put his foot on the ground so he can shift his weight. Bill wants to touch his cock so bad, so hard and red where it's standing out of his boxers, but he just takes a deep breath and grasps Ted's other leg in his hands, pressing a kiss to his knee before beginning the process with the other stocking.

As soon as he's finished, Ted is clutching at his shoulders and neck, helping Bill to his feet as he groans at the stiffness in his legs- getting older means being on his knees like that was probably not smart. They both giggle a little as Bill stretches, but Ted quickly presses close, body a hot line against Bill over his clothes, and Bill wants to be naked right now, feeling the brush of the harness through his clothes as they press together. 

"Can I fuck your thighs, babe?" Bill says softly, kissing Ted's shoulder. "Can you squeeze them tight for me, so I can rub against you through your panties and come all over you?"

Ted nods, hair flying around his face, and leans down to kiss Bill, wrapping his arms around his husband's shoulders. They stand there for a moment, wrapped up in each other as they kiss deeply, and Bill sucks on Ted's tongue to make him moan. 

Bill pushes Ted gently towards the bed, stroking his hands down over the straps crossing over Ted's strong back, wide shoulders tapering down to his plush ass, covered in silky pink and framed perfectly by the harness. He can't help but squeeze cheekily to make Ted squeak, thinking about how next time, he wants to push the panties aside and get his mouth on Ted, get him open and wet and sobbing with it before he fucks him. Ted turns around to crawl up the bed and lay on his back, and Bill is distracted again by the way his cock is pressing out against his panties, the way the harness makes his soft parts even softer looking as he lays down and it presses into his skin in a different way.

"Babe, you are so _beautiful_ ," Bill moans, kneeling his way between Ted's thighs. Ted shivers under his touch, hands coming up to cover Bill's as he drags them up to his tits, and he sighs as Bill squeezes him.

"Take your clothes off," Ted says softly, clutching at Bill's hands before letting them go, and Bill nods, reaching over his head to tug his shirt off. His pants and boxers go the same way soon enough, and he's able to lay himself on top of Ted, both of them gasping as he rubs his cock against Ted's, leaning up for a kiss.

Bill feels so hot, like his whole body is tingling with arousal, the thought of this having turned him on all day. The harness presses against his skin a strange, erotic way, and Bill can only begin to think of what it feels like for Ted, having it wrapping around him. 

"Does it feel good? The…" Bill trails off, fingers plucking at the strap that goes around Ted's neck, and Ted nods, panting.

"Yeah, dude, like…" Ted pauses, his hands dragging over Bill's back. "Feels like I'm being held in place. I also can't forget it, the way it keeps rubbing, so I feel really… sensitive."

Bill presses back down for a kiss at that, moaning against Ted's lips as their cocks push together again, and they make out for a little longer, rubbing against each other until they're panting against each other’s mouths.

"C'mon, Bill, fuck me," Ted says breathily, and Bill presses down against him one last time with a groan before going back up on his knees. 

Seeing Ted laid out below him, pink and panting and so handsome... it takes everything in Bill not to blow right then. The straps of the harness have shifted a little and left pink lines where they used to be, and there's a wet spot on Ted's panties where his cock is pressing, turning the fabric dark and absolutely tantalizing. Bill's mouth floods at the idea of pressing his face against Ted again, but he reminds himself that he can do that later, after, and reaches over to grab the lube from the bedside table.

Both of them are breathing heavily in the quiet of the room, and when Bill squirts some lube into his palm and strokes over his cock, sighing, he looks up to find Ted watching him. His husband’s gaze is like a physical touch, dragging down from his eyes to his lips, over his chest and tummy to his cock, red and wet and hard where he’s fisting himself. Bill’s hips push forward and Ted’s thighs twitch, and it’s suddenly too much.

“Ready?” Bill asks softly, gathering Ted’s legs in his hands and squeezing, and Ted nods, closing his legs and letting Bill hold them together to one side, knees hooking over Bill’s shoulder as he scoots forward. Bill looks down, the sight of the pink panties and garters pressing into Ted’s thighs and ass so tantalizing, and he presses his cock forward between Ted’s thighs.

Bill opens his mouth against Ted’s leg as he pants, eyebrows drawing up as he moans, the tight pressure as Ted squeezes his thighs incredible and almost too much. Ted looks desperate, hands reaching down to clutch at Bill’s thighs, and he bites his lip as Bill starts to thrust. He hoists Ted up a little over his shoulder so that on the next push, his cock bumps against Ted’s balls and up over his cock, rubbing against the silky fabric of his panties, and they both moan.

Bill can feel sweat start to prickle at his hairline and under his arms as he snaps his hips, pressing his hot cheek to Ted’s calf and panting. He’s gripping around Ted’s thighs, arms wrapped around them to keep them in place, and he watches Ted’s gaze jumping around like he doesn’t know where to look. Bill can imagine what he’s seeing; the peek of his cockhead when he pushes forward, bumping against Ted’s dick through the panties, the way his forearms and hands are flexing as he holds on tight, veins and tendons standing out, how pink he feels himself getting as he gets close, flush traveling down from his face to his chest. Ted’s told him all of it before, everything he finds hot about Bill, and it makes Bill flush harder the next time Ted moans, to know what he’s seeing, that it’s turning him on.

The anticipation throughout the day combined with the feeling of having been on his knees at Ted’s feet, and now the way he's fucking the tight space between his thighs, making Ted gasp out little noises, cheeks pink under his beard and hair sticking to his sweaty forehead- Bill is so close he can practically taste it, toes curling.

“You’re so perfect, babe, so hot-” Bill grunts out, punctuated by the snap of his hips. He can hardly keep his eyes open, lids heavy as he watches his husband squirming under him. “I’m, _uhn_ , I’m gonna come all over you, _hah, a-ah_ , gonna suck you off and, _uh_ , make you come, so pretty, so, _uhn,_ so beautiful, _Ted._ ”

Ted makes a sweet, high noise in his throat as Bill's cock pushes against his, and Bill curls in on himself as he feels his orgasm rush in, moaning into the skin of Ted’s thigh, mouth open and panting against the silky fabric of his stockings as he comes. He squeezes his eyes shut and pushes his hips forward with each pulse, getting cum all over Ted’s thighs and panties, some landing on the skin of Ted’s belly between the straps of the harness. Ted’s panting, thighs twitching where he’s trying to hold them together to press at Bill’s cock, and Bill moans again as he finally pulls out of the tight, wet space.

Ted’s legs fall open when Bill lets go of them, and the inside of his thighs are wet with lube and cum, pink from being rubbed by Bill’s cock. Bill groans as he goes down on his tummy to get closer, pressing his face against Ted where he’s hot and hard in his panties, unable to resist. When he licks his own cum off the fabric, tongue hot on Ted’s dick, Ted moans desperately, hips twitching. 

“ _Bill_ ,” Ted moans, voice tight with arousal, and Bill presses his face closer, panting hot over the fabric. 

He looks up at Ted, feeling slow and syrupy from his orgasm, and finds Ted watching him as he reaches down to run his fingers through Bill’s curls. The sense of deja-vu hits Bill hard, remembering the first time he ever did this, obsessed with his best friend in second-hand panties, the way he desperately pressed his face against Ted’s dick, knowing he had to do it or he felt like he would combust, no matter what happened after. He moans, thinking about all the times after, the way Ted trusts him to take care of him, the way he lets Bill see him when he’s vulnerable and sensitive, and he’s filled with so much affection and love he feels like he’s going to burst.

“I love you,” Bill chokes out, clutching at Ted’s hips, pulling his head up so he can look at his husband, sweet and pink and gasping above him. “I love you so much.”

Ted’s shaking with how turned on he is, tummy and thighs twitching, but he pets his hand over Bill’s face, gaze soft and tender, and murmurs, “I love you, too.”

Bill swallows down his emotion and presses his face back against Ted, just breathing and stroking over Ted’s hips, and opens his mouth to press wet, hot kisses against Ted’s cock through the satin. Ted whines above him, hips twitching up towards Bill’s mouth. He’s been so patient, letting Bill look and touch and come all over him, it’s time for Bill to return the favor.

“I’m gonna take care of you, babe, don’t worry,” Bill murmurs, and he hooks his fingers in the lacy waistband of the panties, pulling them down just enough to lick over Ted’s cock. Ted moans, leg twitching against Bill’s side, and Bill brings a hand up to hold the base so he can suck him down.

Ted is already so close, Bill can tell by the way he’s squirming and clutching at his hair and shoulders, so he just closes his eyes and concentrates on sucking and licking, brow furrowing as he bobs his head. This is easy, making Ted feel good with his mouth, something he’s excellent at and always wants to do- he would blow Ted every day if he could, reducing him to a shivering, moaning mess just with his mouth.

When Ted starts to tense up, Bill just focuses, moving his mouth and his hand until he feel’s Ted get even harder in his mouth, furrowing his brow and swallowing when Ted comes, shaking with it. Ted sounds incredible; Bill didn’t realize how little he gets to hear the way he moans through his orgasm anymore, both of them always having to be quiet when the girls are home, so it’s a rare treat to hear him like this, shivering through his pleasure.

“Bill, _Bill_ ,” Ted gasps, and Bill pulls off from his softening cock, pressing a kiss to the head before tucking him back into his panties. He presses another kiss to Ted’s belly, and again higher up, and again to his chest, his collarbones, until he’s pressed against Ted fully as he kisses up his neck to his mouth. 

They wrap their arms around each other, kissing softly, and Bill feels tender in a way he didn’t expect. Something about seeing Ted in sweet, pink things after so long is making him feel sensitive, and he presses his face into Ted’s neck as he squeezes his husband in a tight hug.

“What’s up, dude?” Ted asks quietly, petting over Bill’s back. He presses a kiss to Bill’s neck, and Bill shivers at the scrape of Ted’s beard.

“Just love you,” Bill says softly. After a moment, he continues, “Was thinking about the first time, when you were wearing those panties I bought you. On the couch, in our first apartment.”

“Yeah, I could tell,” Ted says, chuckling, and Bill loves the way he can feel it in his chest, the sensation settling warm against his ribcage. “You’re so sappy dude, I love you.”

Bill scoffs against Ted’s neck but doesn’t let up on the hug, pressing little kisses against Ted’s skin, and when he speaks his voice is soft. “You always just trust me, dude. No questions asked.”

“Of course I do,” Ted says, matter of fact. “You’re Bill. You’re my best friend. I love you, dude.”

Bill pulls up from Ted’s skin, feeling emotional, and Ted looks at him so tenderly before pulling him down for a kiss. Ted shifts after a while, and Bill feels the harsh cut of the harness against his skin, so he pulls back and asks, “Want me to help you get that off?”

They both sit up to work on the buckles and straps until Ted is able to stand and slip out of it, soft pink leather pooling at his feet, and Bill reaches out to touch, rubbing his fingers gently over all of the pink lines on Ted’s skin. Ted shivers, standing between Bill’s legs where he’s sitting at the edge of the bed, and Bill looks up at him as he holds his waist, thinking about last week.

“I love you, dude,” Bill says, and Ted’s face twists a little with emotion, lips pressing together. “You’re an _excellent_ husband, and a _bodacious_ best friend, and a... a _most_ triumphant dad, Ted. Okay?”

Ted nods and Bill takes his hand, where Ted’s wedding band glints in the light from the bedside table, and presses a lingering kiss to the warm metal. Ted leans in to wrap his arms around Bill, kissing him for all he’s worth, and when he puts his hand out, Bill wiggles their fingers together. Both of them grin and laugh as they make a little whining air guitar noise, and they wrap their arms around each other, meeting in the middle for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some fantastic art for this fic! If you have done art for ANY of my fics, let me know! It's my favorite thing ever ;-;!
> 
> My drawing of Ted in the harness in the bathroom (NSFW): twitter.com/mmmm1na/status/1314757015286280197?s=20  
> Ghost's drawing of the kitchen scene: twitter.com/spiciestghost/status/1322459180867981312?s=21
> 
> Thanks again for reading, everyone!


End file.
